


Come Inside

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Lance [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Stuffing, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Romance, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Seven-year old Lance consummates his relationship with Uncle Shiro.





	Come Inside

_‘Be good, lad.’_

_Coran pressed a chaste kiss to Lance. The brown hair smelled of fresh soap, while rosy cheeks beamed bright with a smile that bared his teeth, and Coran – with a swell of his heart – crouched down and clutched at Lance’s hands with tears already in his eyes. Every parting hurt like it could well be the last, even if the hours between them were minimal, and the porch became so ominous even as it stood as a border between safety and the outside world._

_Shiro leaned against the doorframe, where he smiled down at Lance and ruffled his hair. A part of Coran wanted to scoop Lance up and run back home, some strange and conflicted instinct deep in his heart, and yet Lance_ adored _Shiro . . . so why did Keith hide at the top of the stairs with a sullen expression, every inch of skin covered and eyes downcast. Lance was already bouncing on the balls of his feet, as the seven-year old reached up his hands to ‘Uncle Shiro’, only to be scooped up and smothered with kisses. Coran remained knelt._

_‘I’ll be back tomorrow,’ swore Coran._

_‘Why do you have to go now?’ Lanced asked. ‘I miss Momma.’_

_‘Ah, Momma will be back soon, my boy!’ Coran stood with an ache in his joints. ‘The hospital will make sure that your baby brother is nice and safe and happy, and then I came come back and get you and introduce you to Alfor! Do you know Alfor is excited to meet you, Lance? I hear he bought you that bike you wanted so much. It’s at home all wrapped up!’_

_‘A baby can’t buy a bike,’ laughed Lance. ‘It’s okay. I’m not jealous of the baby. I still get Uncle Shiro all to myself! I – I – I also get to play with Keith and Pidge and Hunk. Hey, maybe the baby can be my friend, too? I’m a good friend, Papa!’_

_‘You are the best friend anyone can have. I love you, Lance.’_

_‘I love you, too, Papa. Come back soon!’_

_Coran smiled and leaned down to kiss Lance again. He pulled back to see Keith watching with wide and watery eyes, with his mouth open and a small bruise on his neck, and yet – as Coran furrowed his brow – Shiro caught him. It was instantaneous. Shiro turned his head and Keith ran as fast as his legs could carry, with no trace of him on the staircase save for a red lion plush toy, and it still bore the gift tag around its neck from Allura. Coran opened his mouth to question the strange behaviour, only for Shiro to chirp out:_

_‘Sorry about him. I think he’s being bullied.’_

_It didn’t sound right, but Coran didn’t question it further. Lance was happy and already tugging at Shiro’s hair with loud laughter, while Shiro spun him around with grand smiles, and there was no way Shiro could be a bad person when Lance so loved him. A loud sigh escaped Coran’s lips, as the taxi driver beeped loudly and Romelle leaned out to shout that Shay text the contractions were getting closer. There was no time to linger._

_‘I’ll be back before you know it,’ swore Coran._

_* * *_

Lance was beautiful.

He lay stretched out on the silk sheets. The rose petals were scattered about, already staining his skin where they lay slick with sweat, and incense clung to the air mixed with the scent of raspberry lubrication, while the darkness was broken only by candles. The shadows danced over the bedroom, including Lance’s body as he writhed. There could be no greater sight. It was simply heaven to see long legs parted with small rosebud leaking lubrication.

Lance arched his back, before grasping his ankles and spreading his legs. The locks of brown hair clung to his forehead, while he licked at his lips and stared with half-lidded eyes, and Shiro almost came on sight of those blown pupils. Lance giggled, while his tiny boy-cock bounced on his abdomen. Shiro crawled over him and ran his hands over that soft chest, as he let his hands play with firm and smooth nipples, as the dark brown areolas stood out perfectly on brown flesh. Lance cried out in pleasure. Shiro suckle at one and flicked at the other.

It was a pleasure unlike any other, as the skin moved in a nice rhythm up and down, while he flicked the nub with his tongue and let out small slurps of appreciation, and the skin was so soft . . . _so perfect, so baby-smooth_. . . Shiro nibbled and nipped with his teeth, as Lance buried his fingers into black hair and tugged with a modicum of pain. It was deeply arousing, enough that Shiro leaked pre-come at an astounding rate down his length. Lance asked:

“D-Do we – Do we get to make love now?”

Shiro moaned around the nub, suckling as if in search of milk. He yanked back his head enough as Lance’s hands would allowed, before massaging the tiny bud of flesh with the base of his palm, and used his fingers to explore and grasp as if there were a breast. Shiro slid his other hand down to those parted legs, where he squeezed his fingers between warm and rosy cheeks, and – without any resistance – slipped inside three callused fingers.

Lance threw back his head and arched his back. It looked ready to break, as tiny hands grasped at the sheets and he let out continuous cries . . . _‘uh, uh, uh, oh, uh’_. . . Shiro laughed and suckled at the nipples again, while gnawing and nipping until they turned red and rough with the constant attention. He crooked his middle finger and poked at the pleasure spot, milking it with great expertise as wet inner walls worked at him and clenched around him, and he relished in feeling the heartbeat pulse rapidly from deep inside.

“I – I – I want – I want your cock,” murmured Lance.

“You can have it, my love.”

“I love you, Uncle Shiro. I – I love you.”

Shiro groaned and opened the drawer to the bedside table. The yank disturbed the CD player, which skipped a little over the romantic ballads, and inside he pulled out the nipple clamps and dildo, which he dropped onto the side of the bed for their later full-on fuck. He grabbed the lubrication and coated his cock, making sure to slather it until it dripped down onto his balls and into his pubic hair. Lance groaned at the sight. He strove to part his legs all the more, but kept clawing at Shiro’s hair and shoulders for some purchase.

It was all too easy to aim his length. The head was difficult to push inside, as Lance tensed and Shiro whispered for him to relax, but – once inside – he was able to slide in to the hilt and leave Lance skewered with a sensation of absolute fullness. Lance gasped and threw his arms above his head, while his heart pounded nearly visible and his mouth ran dry, and he clenched around Shiro tighter than any mouth could ever provide.

“You feel so perfect, my angel,” gasped Shiro.

Lance clamped instinctively around him, milking his cock for every drop of pre-come, while Shiro bent low and kissed Lance with sloppy and passionate movements of his lips, as his tongue explored that all too hot mouth. He continued to work those ‘boy breasts’, as he groped and fondled them with loud grunts, and slowly pulled in and out, while those ridged walls fluttered around him. It was good . . . _slow, loving_. . . Shiro gasped.

They were finally making love for the first time. Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, as he bit into his forearm to hold back his cries of pleasure with watering eyes, and – as Shiro laughed – he gently pulled back that arm to reveal a blushing face. He kissed away the tears at the corners of those eyes, while aiming straight for that special spot . . . _‘I – I can’t h-hold it’ . . . ‘too good, Uncle Shiro’ . . . ‘feels good inside me’ . . ._ Shiro kissed him again, before reaching back down for swollen and puffy nipples. He continued to thrust.

“I – I – I’m – I’m coming,” screamed Lance.

The inner walls clamped around him. It was so tight it nearly brought a searing pain, but the pain only merged with pleasure and forced pre-come in small streams, and – with a back-breaking bend – Lance threw back his head and exposed the long column of throat. He was flushed all over, with hands ripping holes into the sheets, and a heavy sweat broke on his flesh while his boy-cock danced and bobbed with his dry orgasm. Lance choked on his saliva, before collapsing against the sheets and panting desperately for breath.

“God,” whispered Shiro. “I wish I could fuck you.”

He paused with sweat dripping onto Lance. The pleasure was beyond intense, with sparks of electricity shooting through every nerve as Lance continued to milk him, and he moved slowly with shallow thrusts as he strove not to cause any harm. Lance giggled, half asleep and splayed out with little dignity upon sweat-soaked sheets. He reached for his boy-cock and toyed with it to make it hard once more, without the refractory period of an adult.

“Fuck me, please,” begged Lance.

“You d-don’t know what fucking is like,” gasped Shiro. “It’s hard and fast. It’ll make you sore and you’ll feel me inside you for days . . . you might limp, it’ll hurt to sit down . . . it will be really good for me, but you might not like it so much at your age.”

“I want you to feel good, Shiro. Please, fuck me hard.”

“ _Holy fuck, Lance_ ,” cried Shiro.

He snatched at the nipple clamps from the bed. The cold from the chain brought a hiss from Lance, who flinched and arched his back again, but the sudden gesture also made him clench his insides until Shiro knew he would never last long, even as he waited to blow his load inside the most beautiful boy alive. He quickly attached the clamps to each nipple, just firm enough to provide a spike of pain and discomfort, and he knew – with one yank of the chain – pain would rip through Lance . . . just how Lance liked in their intimate moments.

Lance looked hot as hell, while Shiro hooked his arms beneath those legs. He yanked them up high, so that Lance was barely touching the sheets aside from his shoulders and head, and every pound inside his swollen hole slid them further and further up the bed, until Lance was awkwardly squashed between the muscles of a grown man and the firm board of the headrest, while Shiro fucked him with total earnest. The sound of balls on buttocks echoed out.

Every squelch of lubrication was broken by the pounding and rhythmic smacks, as liquid leaked from those hot insides down onto the pillows, and thick pubic hairs tickled otherwise perfectly smooth buttocks and left red burns against the flesh. Lance moaned until his throat grew sore, but it was a yank of the chain that had him screaming. He raked eight parallel cuts down Shiro’s back, as he cried out in absolute pleasure, nipples swollen and bruised.

Lance came once more, this time passing out from pleasure. Shiro pounded into the unconscious boy, until – with a roar of ecstasy – he released thick ropes of come deep inside the waiting and willing body . . . _stars marred his vision, muscles tensed until they pained, sweat marred his slick flesh . . ._ come threatened to leak out, as drool spilled from the corner of his mouth and his vision went white, until – with a final cry – his body fell limp and completely relaxed at an awkward angle on the bed. He dragged Lance with him.

“Hmm,” mumbled Lance. “I’m not a virgin now, right?”

Shiro remained locked inside Lance, even as he slowly deflated. It took every last ounce of energy to flip them over and quickly pulled out, with a hiss of pain from Lance, and he snatched at the dildo and shoved it hard inside. The hunk of plastic locked the come within that tight channel, stuffing him full of man-milk that would mark him as Shiro’s lover, and Shiro – with tears of joy – knew he would want no one else in life. No one else would ever sate him. He looked down at Lance and yanked again at the chain.

It was too much stimulation from Lance, who dry-came again and pushed lightly at Shiro with a hiss of breath, and Shiro – with gentle laughter – removed the chains and threw them aside, before curling up beside his beautiful boyfriend and nuzzling against his neck, where he left kiss after kiss after kiss. Lance was asleep already, but they would have the whole morning to back in the after-glow of their newly consummated union . . .

“I love you,” whispered Shiro. “I love you, Lance.”


End file.
